


Just Like Those Terrible Hallmark Movies

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Cas helps out his favorite customer's mother at Christmas time, and his brother insists on joining them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kelly Kline
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel went away on a trip, no matter where he went or how many days he was going for, his packing was meticulously organized. At least a week in advance he'd plan out his exact wardrobe for each day; shirts, pants, socks, even underwear. He'd pack his black L. L. Bean rolling duffelbag at least two days prior, the toiletry kit clipped to the handle and leave it by the door.

This trip was different. It was a surprise to him and he had a short amount of time to get ready. Unfortunately, his brother was making it harder; every item that was carefully folded into the bag was taken out and shoved back into his dresser.

Castiel rubbed his temples. "Gabriel. You need to stop. Kelly will be here in a half hour." He snatched a dark green shirt out of his hands. 

Gabriel snatched it back. "Tell her you changed your mind. This is fucking ridiculous."

"She asked for help."

His brother tossed the shirt into the open dresser drawer. "She can hire an escort. Y- we barely know her. She could be in some kind of cult. Haven't you ever heard of human sacrifice?"

Cas put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Now who is being ridiculous? You know very well that Kelly is a lovely woman and I know her son a lot better than you do."

"That could be part of the rouse! Get the cute kid to get in close and then," he loudly clapped his hands, "they get ya!"

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Why are you acting this way? Since when do you do the whole protective older brother thing?"

"Since you developed a brain disorder," Gabriel quipped, and he seemed proud of himself for saying it. "This whole fake relationship thing is just like those terrible Hallmark movies. But this is real life."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad will happen. It's only a few days."

"Or they'll chop your body up and eat you, then it'll be forever."

"I thought they were a cult who was going to sacrifice me, now they're cannibals?"

"Oh, what? They can't be both? Very narrowminded of you." He shook his head, as if disappointed. "And why the hell didn't she ask you two fucking weeks ago? Or last week? Why'd she give you ten minutes to get ready? Huh? That's not weird to you?"

Crossing his arms, Cas gave his brother a pointed look. "She originally asked your boss's grandson, Aaron, but he was rushed into surgery this morning with a burst appendix. I was her next choice."

He looked embarrassed. "Oh. I did not know that. Maybe I should give Isaac a call..."

The doorbell rang, so Cas gave Gabriel a sharp glare before heading out of their room to get the door. Through the peephole, he could see a pretty freckled face carrying a cardboard box, and he gasped. Swallowing, Castiel opened the door, the green eyes of his ex-boyfriend still beautiful as ever.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted, trying to ignore the incessant pounding of his heart.

"Hey, Cas." Dean's dark blue jacket was splattered with snow and his cheeks bloomed pink. A white beanie that made him look absolutely adorable was pulled down to cover the tips of his ears. The man stared at Castiel silently for a second or two before looking down at the box in his gloved hands. "I, uh, brought some stuff you left at my place. Some books and an old toothbrush and junk."

"Great, thanks." Castiel took the box and went to shut the door, but Dean stuck his foot out and pushed it back open.

"Cas, come on," Dean whined, his expression desperate. "I said I was sorry. Mick forgave me, why can't you?"

"It wasn't just Mick," Castiel pointed out, clutching the box tightly. "You freaked out everytime I talked to a guy. It's not healthy."

He shifted his feet. "Mick was the only one I hit though."

"It doesn't matter. You..." His eyes flicked to Dean's pretty mouth, lips slightly chapped. The guilt that swirled inside him battled with the memories of Dean's consistent jealousy. "Have a nice a holiday." He succeeded in shutting the door. Turning around, he backed up against the door and his head made a soft thud as he leaned against it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let out a deep breath.

It would've been his and Dean's third Christmas together. It had been nice to be around the large Winchester family the past two years, baking cookies and having snowball fights. Him and Gabe hadn't celebrated the holiday together since Castiel was a teenager, and Dean's family was borderline obssesed. The last two Decembers were the only times Cas had celebrated the holiday as an adult.

"Hey! Cassie!" Gabriel shrieked from their room. "I got an idea, I'll come with you!"

"No you will not!"

***

In Kelly's car, as she sped down the highway, Gabriel watched her and listened carefully. She was giving the rundown of her family members. He was taking in the slope of her nose, the bright red lipstick, her dark hair, and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. It was warm, the heat blasting, so he had slipped his arms out of his coat.

"And Layla's hair hasn't completely grown back from her surgery," she was saying. "She's got this bandana thing around her head. Got it?"

Gabriel nodded. "Got it."

"I was talking to your brother."

"Oh. Well, regardless, I got it." He shot her a smile, hoping she could see it with her peripheral vision.

"Cas," she said quietly. "Cas."

Castiel, in the backseat with Kelly's six year old, was nose deep in a book. They had all spent the last two hours listening to the young boy babbling about random things until Cas had decided to read him two Bunnicula books, which got the kid to fall asleep. Gabe reached back and smacked his brother in the knee.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Kelly questioned, worried. "About my family?"

"Uh. Yes?" he answered, sounding unsure. "You said your sister is... deaf and your uncle is bald."

She sighed. "No, that's n-"

"Hey, there's a rest stop," Gabriel interjected. "One more mile. Stop there and I'll repeat your whole spiel to him. You need to stretch your legs. Then maybe I could drive the rest of the way."

Kelly glanced at him and grinned, and Gabriel's heart missed a couple beats. "Good. Thanks. You know, I only allowed you to come 'cause I figured my fake boyfriend's brother would help sell this whole thing."

Gabe pursed his lips. "Ah. Well happy to help."

"Not that you haven't been good company," she insisted. "Jack likes you just as much as Cas."

"Oh, Kells. We both know that's a lie."

Kelly huffed out a laugh that sounded like music to Gabe's ears. He knew the boy preferred hanging out at his brother's bookstore, devouring the pages in one of the comfy chairs and listening in during the weekend storytimes. Swimming lessons at the gym paled in comparison to the written word to the boy.

It was during Jack's first lesson that he had seen his mother the first time. Castiel had recommended him, and Gabe was really glad he did. He now looked forward to seeing her every week. 

"Kid developed a nerd bond with my bro."

"Oh. That's not very nice," she said, trying to hide her smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The lawn was covered in about two inches of packed snow. An inflatable Frosty the Snowman and Grinch bobbed in the light breeze and several lit reindeer were arranged in a curved line. The house was a pale blue color and had a porch with a swing seat and rocking chair, and a string of red and green lights blinked in the glow of the setting sun.

Castiel gently woke Jack up and helped him out of the carseat. He rubbed his tired looking eyes, and they lit up when he saw the house. The boy ran up the walk, ignoring his mother's calls to slow down, and darted up the steps to bang on the door. A pale redheaded woman came out and picked Jack up to squeeze him. He dashed into the house when she put him down, and the woman made her way toward them.

"My sister," Kelly explained.

"Oh. Uhm." Cas wracked his brain. "Charlie. Your twin."

"Irish twin," Gabriel corrected, and shut his mouth when Charlie came to hug her older sister.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve!" she exclaimed excitedly. She turned to Cas and Gabe. "So which one?"

Gabriel surreptitiously stepped on Cas's foot. "Oh! Me. I am, that is, Kelly and I are together. We're dating." He gestured to Gabe. "Th-this is my older brother, Gabriel. Ch-Christmas is, uh, we celebrate it every year. Every December. That is why he is here. To celebrate it. With me. Us."

"Stop talking," Gabe muttered quietly.

Charlie nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Right. Well, uh, I'll help you guys with the bags. Dinner should be ready in fifteen."

The four of them got the luggage and bags of gifts out of the trunk and lugged them inside. There was the smell of roasting chicken and biscuits wafting through the air, and the sounds of chatter filled the house, along with noise from the TV in the living room that was turned to the Hallmark channel.

Red and green and white decorations covered practically every inch of the walls and tables. A large fake tree dominated the corner by the front window, colorful lights shining bright and ornaments neatly placed. A female angel figurine was perched at the top of the tree, and the base was surronded by several stacks of wrapped presents. Castiel clenched his jaw; it reminded him of the Winchester house.

"Cas!" Jack called excitedly, pulling a woman behind him by the hand. "This is my grandma."

Castiel took a deep breath and plastered on a smile that he hoped looked a lot more real than it felt.

***

Gabriel, watching his brother clearly struggling to fill the awkward silence, took pity on him.

"So, Mr. Kline," Gabe started. "You and Cas have something in common. Both men of literature. He owns a bookstore."

"Get outta town," Kelly's father said. "Kell didn't tell us much about you, Cas. And please. Call me Jack."

Cas, Gabe, and Kelly's parents were in the dining room setting the two tables. Luckily for Castiel, he didn't have to talk to anyone when Jack pulled his grandmother, Helen, over to him because dinner's soon arrival was announced from the kitchen. 

"How long did you teach English for?" Gabe gave his brother a subtle wink as he set a plate down on the long mahogany table.

"37 years. Loved every minute."

"What do you do, Gabriel?" Helen asked.

Gabe, caught offguard by the question, stammered. "Oh, I uh, I work at a-a gym. I'm-m a lifeguard. A-and swimming instructor. I've been teaching Jack, actually."

"Oh, how wonderful," Helen replied. "I know how much he hates kiddie pools."

They finished setting the tables just as Kelly's family started to pile in. Her cousin Layla, a bandana with Peanuts characters printed on it wrapped around her head, and her aunt came in carrying dishes of food, her Uncle Deacon close behind with bottles of Pepsi and Diet Coke.

Helen tapped Castiel's shoulder. "Would you be a dear and go wheel my father in? He's in the living room. He's partially deaf, so you'll have to shout."

Cas nodded and Gabriel followed him. The man was in front of the unlit fireplace, a tablet playing a Looney Tunes cartoon in his lap.

"That's him," Gabe said, pointing at the man.

His brother gave him a look. "I was able to figure that out." Reaching his hand out toward the elderly man, he hesitated.

"Fred," Gabriel told him. "Jones. Like in Scooby Doo."

"Mr. Jones," Cas said loudly. "Mr. Jones."

"What?" The man scrunched his face up at the men. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I am Kelly's boyfriend," he shouted. "Castiel." He pointed to Gabriel. "This is my brother."

His gaze flicked between the two of them and settled on Cas for a little bit longer than Gabe thought necessary. "Uh huh."

"Dinner's ready. I'm gonna wheel you to the dining room, okay?"

Fred turned his tablet off and shoved it into a pocket on the side of wheelchair. "Wheel away."

Cas pushed Fred in his chair, rolling him to the rest of the family, Gabriel right behind him.He leaned in close to his little brother and mumbled, "What was that weird look he gave you? You think he knows you're gay?"

"Shh!" Castiel elbowed him in the stomach.

***

Jack had insisted on sitting next to Castiel, and the boy kept talking to him about Bunnicula as he shoveled dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, peas, and whipped potatoes down his throat. Cas was grateful for that; it meant that he didn't have to talk to Kelly's family, answer any questions they would undoubtedly ask about their relationship. 

"And you know Howie? The puppy they got in Howliday Inn? He was never in the show," Jack was saying, "he's so funny, so I wish he had been."

"Chew, honey," Kelly scolded.

Eventually, the boy finished and proudly showed his mom his empty plate. Carefully stacking the cutlery and cup on top of it, he headed off into the kitchen to put them in the sink.

As soon as he was out of the room the questions started. Charlie and her wife, Stevie, were the ones asking and they spoke over each other so it was impossible for Cas and Kelly to answer them.

"How long have you been dating?"

"When did you meet? Where?"

"Why didn't Kells tell us about you?"

"Does Jack know?"

"If he doesn't know, what did you tell him about you guys?"

Jack Sr. let out a loud laugh. "Girls, girls. Calm down. One question at a time."

Helen's cousin, Lorraine, Cas remembered, started the inquisition. "I think the most appropriate question is how did you two meet?"

Castiel took this answer, deciding to be as close to the truth. "Jack's sixth birthday." The boy had burst in, Kelly behind him, and dashed to the back of the store where the children's books were. Castiel's employee, Kevin, had gone to the bathroom and Cas was in one of the chairs in the back, Dean on his lap and the two furiously making out. Anyone in the front would have been unable to see them, and Jack had shaken Dean's leg until the two men looked at him. Castiel smiled when he remembered how excited his boyfriend had been at the time to show the boy some of his favorite books from when he was a kid. "They, uh, came to my bookstore so he could get some books. As presents. And Jack quickly became one of my favorite customers."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Lorraine's daughter-in-law, Tasha, Cas was sure, gushed. "What about your first date? When was that? What was it like?"

Cas looked acoss the table at Kelly, worried. They probably should have discussed this type of stuff on the drive over.

"Halloween," Gabe piped up. "It was at a Hallowen party at a bar we go to. Castiel refused to dress up, he just wore a suit and trenchcoat. Kelly was a cowgirl and she told everyone he was John Constantine, not that he knows who that is."

Everyone laughed, and Cas let out sigh of relief. He gave his older brother a look that he hoped said "Thank you." 

The lie Gabriel had told was based in reality. Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean had gone to that party, hosted at the bar owned by Dean's aunt and uncle, and Cas had refused to put on a costume because he thought it was absurd for an adult to dress up. That annoyed his boyfriend, who was dressed as a cowboy. Cas had reluctantly broken up with Dean that night, after he had punched Cas's ex in the face.

The next few questions were simple, and Castiel and Kelly answered them smoothly with half truths. When everyone had finished eating and the tables were cleared, Cas insisted on cleaning up, wiping down the dining room table and plastic folding table that was shoved against it, and washing the pots and pans in the sink while Kelly filled the dishwasher.

In the bathroom, as Castiel washed his hands, his phone rang. Quickly drying them on a hand towel, he pulled out the device. It was a Facetime call from Dean's brother, Sam. Confused, he answered it. His ex boyfriend's grinning face filled the screen.

"I should've guessed," Cas mumbled.

"Wait. Don't hang up!" Dean pleaded.

Castiel sighed. "What do you want?"

"I miss you. It's not the same here without you."

Cas stared at a chip in the paint in the wall behind Dean. I miss you, too, he thought. "You'll live. You were fine there before we met."

"Yeah, b-" someone offscreen said something Castiel couldn't hear. "What?... yeah, I will. I was j-... fine." The screen flipped around and Cas was greeted by a living room full of the extended Winchester, Campbell, Harvelle, and Singer families, and a few sleeping cats and three dogs that were running by. A real tree, bigger than the Kline's, was messily decorated with ornaments and white lights and a large blue star of David on top. Paper snowflakes were taped to the walls next to paintings of winter scenery, and medium sized nutcrackers and reindeer surrounded the room. The phone was snatched from Dean and Sam's face appeared.

Cas smiled. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey, man. What's up?" The younger Winchester brother walked out of the living room to another room of the house, and Castiel recognized the yellow wall of his parents' bedroom. 

"I'm fine. How... how are you?" 

"Great!" He looked to somebody offscreen and turned the phone around. His wife, Eileen, and their kids, eight year old Elijah and six year old Magda came into view.

They signed 'Merry Christmas' to him, and Castiel signed back 'Thank you'. The kids took off and Eileen joined Sam.

"We actually have some news," Sam said happily. "You're the last person we have left to tell. He looked to Eileen and she excitedly signed 'We're pregnant!'

Because he was holding his phone, Cas fingerspelled 'Congratulations' instead of signing it. "Another Winchester, huh? Your parents must be ecstatic."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If they had their way we'd have 20 kids."

Cas had no doubt they'd all fit in the Winchester house. The place was huge; eight bedrooms on three floors and two sets of bunk beds in the attic. Plus the guest house in the back had two large bedrooms. All the kids that visited who could stand to be away from their parents for more than 15 minutes stayed there. Dean was always the chaperone, and the past two years Castiel had joined him. It was fun, staying up late to watch movies and play games. He thought Jack would enjoy it, the boy seemed happy to be with his family, but Castiel knew being around kids your own age was a lot more fun. The youngest people there were Kelly's cousins, Alicia and Max, and they were in their twenties.

The phone was taken again, this time by John and Mary Winchester, wearing matching Santa hats, and that's how it went for the next couple minutes; someone taking the phone and talking to Cas for a bit before another member of the family took it and did the same. There was an awkward five minutes where Dean's ten year old twins, Ben and Emma, and thier eight year old half-sister, Josephine, got the phone and he had to speak to Dean's ex-girlfriend Lisa and her husband, Matt. By the time Dean was able to get it back, Castiel was sure he had spoken to at least two-thirds of the house's occupants.

"H-hey," Dean mumbled. "I'm back."

Cas nodded. "I see. Doesn't your brother want his cell back?"

"Don't worry about him. I really wanted to talk to you. I know you hate me right now, b-"

"I don't, " Castiel blurted. "I could never hate you." The guilt was back, settling uncomfortably in his stomach like a 100 ton weight.

Dean, looking relieved, his perfect green eyes bright, opened his mouth to respond, but Jack burst into the bathroom.

He was hopping up and down, koala hat on his head and one arm shoved into his coat. "Cas, Cas, Cas! It's snowing, you have to come out, come on! Who is that? Who are you talking to?" Jack bounced his way closer and let out a squeal. "Dean!"

"Hey, kiddo," Dean greeted happily. "Merry Xmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" He threw his hands into the air. "Are you and Cas boyfriends again?"

"No," Castiel answered. 

"Oh," Jack sounded disappointed. "Well, can you at least start doing storytime at the bookstore again? You always make the best voices!"

Cas bit his lip to stop the smile he felt start to appear. He loved watching Dean read to the kids. He was so animated and excited, giving life to the simple characters in pictures books.

"I dunno. I'm, uh, busy at work. Lots of cars to fix." A confused look crossed his face. "Where are you guys, anyway?"

"A bathroom," Castiel stated.

"I know that, smart guy. Where is the bathroom located? It's not the one at your store or your apartment. "

Jack jumped up high. "My grandma and grandpa's! Cas and Coach Gabe came with us. My mommy said they're lonely."

"Lonely? Cas, wh-"

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel ended the call and turned the ringtone volume all the way down.

"That was mean," Jack giggled. "Are you gonna come outside and play in the snow with me?"

Cas patted his head. "Yes, sure."

***

From the porch, holding a mug full of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows, Gabriel watched his brother and Kelly tilting their heads back to catch snowflakes on their tongues, while Jack, Stevie, and Max tossed fistfuls of snow in the air. There was a chill wafting around him, trying to seap through his candy patterned pajama pants and fuzzy teal socks. His oversized brown hoodie kept his torso as warm as the liquid kept his hands.

Soon a snowball fight started, Jack and Cas versus the other three. They ran around the lawn, careful to avoid the decorations, and Gabriel could see the joy in his brother's face. He hadn't been this happy in awhile.

"Heya, Gabe," Charlie said as she came onto the porch, wearing a warm looking hat with cat ears and a puffy red coat. "What's up?"

"Nothing new," he replied. He gestured to the yard. "Just watching the war."

"Great. Listen, uhm, my grandpa and I compared notes and Cas is gay."

Gabriel spat the mouthful of chocolate back into the cup. "Wh-what? H- Wh would you ev- I don't know wh-"

She put a hand up. "Chill. We won't say anything. This whole thing is an act? And it was Kelly's idea?" Gabe nodded and she continued. "I get it. Our mom has been trying to set her up since she kicked Jack's dad out. She won't stop. She was like that with me 'til I met Stevie. She was like 'Oh Char, I met this wonderful woman named Lily at the supermarket,' and 'Honey, you should call Naoki from my book club, you'd hit it off', and one time, 'I think Pamela at the diner is a bisexual, you should go for a visit'."

Gabriel chuckled at the woman's impression of her mother. "I guess she's kind of a stereotypical mom, yeah?"

She shrugged. "She means well, but she can be so annoying. I don't blame my sister." She looked out at the five of them, still pelting snow at eachother. "I mean, she picked a good fake boyfriend. Cas is dreamy, for a guy."

Gabe crossed his arms. I'm dreamy, he thought. 

After about another hour of tossing snow at each other and making angels on the ground, everyone went inside, shaking flakes off their bodies and hanging their coats up to dry. In the kitchen, Helen had a chocolate fudge Entenmann's cake and homemade lemon and white chocolate chip cookies ready on the table. Kelly's cousin, Asa, brought out a deck of cards and him, Gabe, Kelly, Deacon, and Lorraine played poker for awhile with pocket change, and everybody else piled into the living room to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas at Jack's request.

When it got pretty late, the occupants all went to different areas of the house, most heading upstairs to one of the three bedrooms. Charlie and Stevie were on the pull out bed and Layla was squeezed onto the loveseat. Cas was near the fireplace on the air mattress he brought, Jack on the floor next to him tucked into his solar system sleeping bag, reading out loud from Goosebumps number 16, One Day at HorrorLand.

Gabriel had spread out his sleeping bag behind the couch, and he had taken the liberty of putting Kelly's bag a few feet away from her son and Castiel, even though he'd rather have her next to him. She came out of the small bedroom next to the bathroom, where she had been helping her grandfather get into his bed, and dragged her sleeping bag over to Gabe.

"Hey," she whispered, dropping down onto her stomach. "You got some chocolate on your face."

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, then licked the smear off. "Th-thanks. Uhm, what are you gonna do if he needs to get up at night? Like, the bathroom?"

She laughed quietly. "He has a nice little bell on his nightstand. It's very loud."

It was the first time they'd been alone since he talked to Charlie, so he told her what she had said.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, my grandpa was kinda lookin' like he was trying not to laugh. I trust them to keep quiet, though." She snickered. "If I believed in gaydar I'd say we have to worry about Max, he absolutely would snitch."

"Charlie didn't use her gaydar to see that rainbow flag on Cas's face?"

"Nope. She's just a genius. And my grandfather may or may not be a bit psychic. No one knows for sure." She sat up and crossed her legs. "So, about Cas. Jack was tellin' me he misses Dean."

Gabe could hear Castiel helping Jack pronounce a word in the book. "Yeah. A lot. I'm not really sure what he would've done these past few days if he wasn't here. Probably mope around on the couch."

"You guys really aren't Christmas people, huh?"

He shook his head. "Cas was fourteen the last time we celebrated it, before I aged out."

Kelly furrowed her brow. "Aged out? You were in foster care?"

"Oh. Yeah." Gabriel shrugged. "No big deal."

"I didn't know that. Neither of you ever got adopted?"

"Uh, well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a little b-"

"Oh!" She covered her mouth, cheeks reddening. "That was crazy inappropriate. You sh-"

"No, no. I-it's fine." Gabe waved a hand dismissively. "It's just a really long, really boring story."

She gestured around them. "Where else do I need to be? Come on. I'm interested."

He took a deep breath. It never really bothered Gabriel to talk about his childhood, he just found it really dull. "I don't really... remember my mom. She's just like a faceless woman to me. I'm not even sure if Cas and I have the same mom. Though I do remember, after he turned two, she just dissappeared." Kelly was sitting quietly, staring intently at him. He continued. 

"Our dad was kinda weird, almost like he wasn't sure how to deal with us. Like, he'd read to us at night and make us pancakes sometimes, but he never kissed or hugged us." There was a lump starting to form in Gabriel's throat and he tried to swallow it down. "He sent me and Cas off on our own to trick or treat, and on birthdays and, uh, Christmas we'd get shitty toys from a 99 cent store or some candy." He chuckled. "Wasn't very good candy... anyway, when I was about nine, the morning of Christmas Eve, we came downstairs. We never actually had a tree, Dad just threw our gifts on the couch. Our suitcases were on the kitchen table, and he told us to get in the car 'cause we were going on a trip. He drove us to this old couple's house, wished us a happy holiday, and left. Never saw him again." Gabe cleared his throat and wiped away a small tear that he felt running down his face.

"That... that is terrible," Kelly whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "what're ya gonna do? Life huh? Foster care wasn't the worst. There were some good families among the shitty ones. When I turned 18, I took off for Manhattan and didn't see Cas for four years until he found me. Apparently he'd graduated high school early and went looking for our shithole father. I thought that was a pretty stupid idea; he was basically homeless that entire time."

"He didn't find him?"

Gabriel shook his head. "When he was certain he was getting close, some dude named Joshua showed up at the motel he was stayin' at and gave him a note from dear ol' daddy, tellin' him to fuck off. Gave up after that. Like I said, no b-"

Gabriel had thought, when he had finished his story, Kelly would pat his back awkwardly, or try to change the subject into something more cheerful. He didn't expect her to wrap her arms around him and rub her cheek against his. 

Gabe closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had woken up early, as usual. The house was quiet and he tiptoed into the kitchen and got himself an apple and a glass of milk. When finished, he chugged two cups of water and tried to make as little noise as possible as he put away the clean dishes that had spent the night drying in the dishwasher, and he washed the ones that were in the sink. 

Grabbing some clothes from his bag, his toiletry kit, and a towel from the hallway closet, Cas went to take a shower. The hot water pulsed against his skin, and he used his own soap and washrag to clean himself. As he rubbed the shampoo into his hair, he spotted a little gray spider crawling up the wall, fast on its' eight little legs. He grinned, remembering how many times Dean had screamed over a bug.

"Get it out!" he would shriek, from where he stood on the toilet, either at his own apartment or Cas's. "It's right there! Get it"

Castiel would chuckle at him as he cupped the little creature in his hands and let it out the window. He'd come back and tease his boyfriend. "It's gone, scaredy cat." Then he'd help the man down.

"I am not scared," Dean would insist. "They're gross."

"Aw," Cas would reply. They would kiss and then Dean would pull him into the kitchen for a snack.

As Cas got out of the shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth, he wondered what Dean was doing at that moment. Was he still asleep? Was he cooking the kids breakfast? Where there any bugs bothering him at his parents'?

After he dried and slipped into a snowman sweater Dean's mom gave him last year and a frayed pair of jeans, he went back to the living room and put his dirty clothes in his bag. As he zipped it back up, Jack sat up in his sleeping bag, yawning and stretching.

The boy looked at him and his face broke out into a wide grin as he said quietly, "Hi, Cas."

"Hello." Castiel ruffled Jack's hair. "Good morning. Hungry?"

"Mmhmm. Mommy's not up yet. Will you help me with my cereal?"

"Sure, kiddo." 

They padded into the kitchen and Cas was surprised to find Jack Sr. cooking eggs at the stove, Helen mixing batter in a bowl at the counter, and Asa chopping up fruit at the island.

"Morning," all three greeted.

"Eggs!" Jack clapped excitedly. "That's better than Cheerios!"

"I could use some help with the cookies," Helen said. "You guys in?"

Jack jumped up and down. "Yeah!"

The cookie dough was flattened onto the baking pan, and Castiel and Jack took turns pressing in the shapes. There was a gingerbread bread man, a tree, and reindeer. Cas loved frosting the cookies best, and he started thinking about when he helped Dean and his dad bake them at the house. Dean would always draw genitals and breasts on them.

"What's so funny?" Helen asked, filling up three glasses with milk.

Cas didn't even realize he was smiling. "Oh. I uh. Was just thinking about my... friend. He always puts something dirty when he frosts Christmas cookies."

Helen shook her head, laughing. "Your friend would get along with Charlie. She does the same thing."

The window behind the sink had been opened a few inches, and cool air filled the kitchen. The sounds of neighbors calling out to each other and the chirps of birds drifted in, mixing with the chatter inside. While Cas pressed his third reindeer shape into the dough, he heard the rumble of a familiar engine and froze.

"I... I'll be right back," he mumbled. Castiel went to the front door and shoved his sneakers on and headed outside. Dean was leaning against the hood of his Impala, the shiny black car parked right in front of the house. He was wearing the green military jacket that Cas thought brought out his eyes. Cas made his way over, his gaze fixed on his ex's face. "What are you doing here?" Cas had to look up, because Dean was wearing his boots with the heels that gifted him a couple of inches.

"I wanted to see you," he replied earnestly. "I've been texting and calling from my phone and Sam's and my dad's an-"

"Yes. I was ignoring you." Castiel crossed his arms. "How are you not getting that?"

"I did. I was j-"

"Why aren't you with your children?" 

Dean rubbed his boot over some slush on the sidewalk. "They keep askin' about you. Think they were hoping for another stepdad. Everybody misses you."

Castiel cleared his throat. "How... How did you find this place?"

He shrugged. "Google. I remembered Kelly's dad's name."

Cas stared at him, incredulous. "And you decided the best course of action would be to drive four and a half hours to his house?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "You're talking to me, aren't you? I'd say it was a good idea."

"Not for long. Goodbye." Castiel started to turn around, but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Cas, please," he begged. "I got up early. Sam nearly beat the shit out of me when I shook him awake and asked him to stay in the guest house with the kids. You can at least listen to me. If you really don't like what I have to say, I'll go home and leave you be."

Cas slouched his shoulders and spun around to face him. "Go ahead."

Dean took a breath. "I love you, Cas. And I am so goddamn sorry. Not just about hitting Mick for kissing you, but everything before then. I know I have a jealousy problem, I do. I just..." he swallowed, eyes shiny as he stared at Castiel. "You are the most amazing, smartest, sweetest person I have ever been with and I was scared to fucking death of you leaving me for someone better. I... I know I fucked up, but if you take me back, I swear I'll do better."

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, gaze flicking to his lips and back. He scratched the back of his neck. Heart pounding, he took a step closer to Dean and cupped his cheek. "There is absolutely no one better than you."

Dean, his expression soft, leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Cas softly running his thumb against Dean's skin, until they were kissing. Castiel wasn't sure who kissed who first, but with Dean Winchester's perfect mouth moving against his own, he didn't care.

Castiel slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and the man was pliant as Cas took control of the kiss. He tasted peppermint, and he wondered if Dean had eaten a candy cane. 

Cas's hands, by instinct, had traveled to the belt around Dean's jeans and pulled him closer, so they were flush against one another. Dean had one hand on the back of Castiel's head, fingers thtough his hair, and the other gripping his hip.

While they kissed, the memory of that night creeped into Castiel's brain. He tried to push it out, just focus on Dean, but it wouldn't leave. Reluctantly, he moved hus head away and Dean whined, chasing his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What did I do?"

Cas shook his head. "It's not... you didn't do anything." He let him go and backed up. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"Mick... Mick didn't kiss me at the Halloween party."

***

At 9:30, with everyone awake, the house was full of activity; people going up and down the stairs to grab something, pacing while waiting for the bathroom, sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. 

Gabriel, showered and dressed for the day, was heading out of the kitchen after grabbing his third candy cane. He bumped into Kelly in the doorway as she was propping it open with a rubber door stopper. 

"Oh. Sorry," she giggled. "Oh, God. Another one?"

Gabe stuck the long end in his mouth like a cigar. "Now I don't have to brush my teeth."

"Please do, that sugar is gonna make your teeth fall out!"

He nodded. "I like that idea. It'll make me mysterious. A sexy lady or a hot guy might think I'm a hockey player or an MMA fighter or something. "

Kelly raised her eyebrows at him. "Or that you're just gross."

"But my breath will smell good," he pointed out. Taking the candy out, he gave her a serious look and lowered his voice. "Listen, Kells. Last night, I'm sorry about all that. I know I bummed you out."

She shook her head and rubbed his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who asked." She smiled then, and Gabe sniffed, and he got a whiff of her candy apple body mist.

"I like you," Gabriel blurted. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "Uh."

Kelly blinked "W-what? You like..." she pointed to herself, " me?"

"I didn't mean to..." he sighed. He had had no intention of telling her how he felt during this trip, or anytime in the near future, but since he did say something he thought he'd might as well keep going. "Okay. That... it's true. I like you. A lot. You're pretty and smart and a great listener and a great mom a-and just great in general. I've been thinking for awhile, but I was too chickenshit to ask, maybe you'd want to, maybe, if you want, go out with me, maybe?" He clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop them from shaking.

"Gabe, I don't know if... you never... I never even thought yo-"

"Hey, mistletoe," Charlie called out, walking by with Jack at her heels. "You know what that means!"

Gabriel and Kelly looked up at the little plant hanging from the top of the doorframe, then looked back at each other. Gabe felt his face heat up, and he thought he saw some pink in Kelly's cheeks.

"Kiss 'im, Mommy," Jack encouraged. "You have to, it's the rule!"

"Well it is the rule," Kelly agreed, and started to lean forward, lips puckered.

Gabriel, his heart hammering in his chest, leaned forward as well, but then something he saw through the front window of the house caught his eye. "Is that Dean?"

***

"But, he did kiss you," Dean responded, brow furrowed. "Th- that's what happened. It's what you said happened. Benny said..."

Cas shook his head. "I am so sorry. I-I wish I could go back and change what I did."

"Tell me," Dean demanded, face blank. "Tell me the truth."

Keeping his eyes away from Dean's face, Castiel explained. "That night, you were really upset I hadn't put on a costume, and you ignored me all night. You spent the whole time talking to Sam and Eileen and Jo and Benny and I... I got really pissed off so I decided to talk to Mick, to try and make you mad." He briefly glanced at Dean, and saw the man's jaw clench. "You didn't notice. Then Mick said he had to work early in the morning and when he was about to leave l hugged him goodbye. Benny saw and he got a little suspicious and when he asked what happened, I told him Mick had kissed me. I-I said that because I..."

"Knew he'd tell me," Dean finished for him.

"I swear I didn't think you'd hit him." Castiel's gaze bounced around his ex-boyfriend's handsome face. "I was angry at you, and I did a stupid, childish thing. I'm so sorry."

Dean walked a few steps down the sidewalk, away from his car. Cas watched him grab fistfuls of his hair. He stopped and turned back around. "I have been feeling like the biggest asshole for two fucking months!"

Tears threatened to escape Cas's eyes. "I didn't mean for anything to happen! I just thought you'd yell at him. And I felt so guilty afterwards, I had to break up with you. I told myself it was because your jelaousy was so stifling, an-and that's what made me do what I did that night. But the truth is I couldn't stay with you after what I'd done. What I chose to do. I've been pretending to be mad at you so you'd move on and find someone else."

"Mick tried... he tried to tell me the truth, but I didn't listen to him." Dean laughed humorlessly. "Guess I should've. Why'd he forgive me, Cas? He said, 'Water under the bridge, mate'. Did you have something to do with that?"

"I told him what really happened. That it was really my fault. I was worried he'd try to get you arrested."

"Oh, how noble of you! Should I get on my knees and thank you?"

"Dean, please. I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I wish I didn't."

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. His own eyes looked wet. He stared quietly at Cas, and Cas stared back.

Castiel took one step toward him, and then he heard the front door open.

"Cassie," Gabe called out as he jogged over, Kelly and Charlie right behind him. "Hey. Dude, what is that thing doing here?"

"I have a name," Dean said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but nobody cares," Gabriel replied.

Kelly waved. "Hey, Dean."

Dean nodded at her. "Hey."

"Okay, look," Charlie started, taking a few steps toward Cas, "I have no clue what is going on here, but you guys need to calm down. You're being a little loud and my family can hear ya."

"I was just leaving," Dean declared. He walked past Castiel, not looking at him. He opened the back door of the Impala and pulled out a colorful bag. "Kelly, can you give this to Jack? I've been keeping it in the car since September. Might as well give it to him now." As he was handing it off to her, the front door opened again. 

"Dean," Jack shrieked happily. He leaped over the steps and ran over, his grandmother walking at a normal pace behind him. "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!" The little boy wrapped his short arms around Dean tightly. "Did ya bring Ben and Emma and Josie?"

Dean patted his head. "Nah, kid. Sorry. They're with my parents and their mommy."

"Aw! No fair. I haven't seen them since July!" His arms fell at his sides and he looked up at Dean. "What are you doing here? Did you come to see C-"

"Mom," Kelly interrupted, "this is Dean. Winchester."

"Hello," Helen said brightly, shaking his hand. "Do you work at the firm with my daughter?"

"Oh, no," Dean answered. "I'm actu-"

"My boyfriend," Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek. "We, uh, had a big fight a couple days ago. And he... texted me yesterday and we talked and I invited him. For dinner. But I guess he decided to come early. Is this okay?"

"Sure!" Helen replied. "The more the merrier."

Jack, confused, started to say, "What are y-" but Kelly cut him off by giving him the present.

"Here you go sweetie," she said sweetly. "From Dean. It's a bit chilly, so why don't we all head inside? Breakfast should be ready soon."

Jack hopped happily back to the house with his grandmother, and Charlie gave Cas one last look before following them.

"Gabriel," Dean said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever kiss me again."

"Noted." He let go of his hand and rubbed his arm. "Uhm. Sorry?"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kelly sighed. "My mom keeps trying to set me up with a guy. I hate it, so Cas is pretending to be my boyfriend so she'll leave me alone."

Dean laughed. "They think Cas is straight? This Cas?"

"I can put on an act when I want to," Castiel replied, indignant.

Dean ignored him and pointed at his brother. "What about that one? Why is he here?"

Kelly shrugged. "I told my parents he was lonely."

Dean laughed even louder. "This is crazy! Are you in a shitty Christmas movie? I-I'm going home."

"Wait," Gabe grabbed Dean's elbow. "Jack was so excited to see you. You're just gonna leave him?"

Dean hesitated and looked at Cas. Castiel offered him a smile that was not returned. Dean patted his stomach. "Well, I am kinda starving to death. All I ate was a chocolate bar I bought at a gas station."

Cas looked at him, disgusted. "How many times have I told you not to eat candy for breakfast?"

"Wh- I needed something one handed to eat! How was I supposed to drive?"

"How about an apple? Or a banana?"

Dean crossed his arms. "I need protein." He stuck his tongue out at Cas and blew a raspberry.

Cas gave him an irritated look. "Four grams from a sugar infested concoction is n-"

"Okay," Kelly said, "it's getting colder by the second. Let's go inside."

***

Dean had come in, walking slowly as he checked the house out and hung his jacket over the back of a chair in the dining room. Gabe noticed Cas's Adam's bob as he gulped, staring at Dean in the grey Henley that even Gabriel had to admit fit him well.

Him and Dean sat across from Cas and Kelly, Jack of course next to Cas again. The boy was vibrating in the chair, hugging the gift Dean had gotten him; a plushie of Grogu from The Mandalorian, which got Kelly's family all talking about the show. Dean had stayed quiet, even though Gabe knew he loved Star Wars almost as much as Jack did.

The food smelled delicious. Plates piled with bacon, scrambled eggs, and Eggo waffles, and a divided serving dish filled with blueberries and cut up cantaloupe, apples, and watermelon. A gallon of two percent milk, container of orange juice, and a coffee carafe of hazelnut coffee were also set out.

Gabriel was pouring a packet of Splenda into his coffee mug and watching the staring match between his little brother and Dean. He was surprised, when he looked around, to see that Kelly and Charlie were the only other people who seemed to notice.

When Dean served himself, he grabbed two waffles and started scooping different fruits onto his plate. He stopped, seemed to realize something, and stared at Castiel while he dumped the fruit onto Gabriel's plate. Gabe, confused, gestured to the food questioningly, but Dean didn't look at him, so he mumbled "Whatever" and picked at it.

"Hey, uh, Dean," Charlie said. "Can I ask you something kind of random?"

Dean looked away from Cas. "Go ahead," he replied. "Charlie, right?"

"Yeah. Have you ever played the video game Moondoor Kingdom?"

Dean's face lit up with absolute joy. "Heck yeah! It's my favorite!"

Charlie leaned forward. "Are you Impala Knight?"

"Yes! Are you Queen Redhead?"

"Oh my God! Yes! I knew your voice sounded familiar." She turned and pecked Stevie on the lips. "Sorry, babe. I got a best friend I need to to talk to." She took her chair and food over to the empty spot to Dean's left, at the end of the folding table. Jack passed down her mug of coffee and cup of juice.

The two spoke excitedly to one another, gesturing wildly with their hands and finishing each other's sentences. Gabriel looked over at Stevie, who was staring at Charlie with complete adoration in her eyes. He turned his gaze towards Castiel, who had his chin propped in his hands, elbows on the table and dangerously close to his plate of hot food, staring at Dean with the same expression, and Gabe felt a pang in his heart.

That idiot is so unbelievably in love with him, Gabriel thought.

"They're pretty obsessed, huh Gabe?" Stevie asked.

"Huh?" She gestured to her wife and his fake boyfriend. "Oh. Right. Y-yeah. He's, uh, he can get really into it."

"At the bookstore," Jack piped up, chewing on a waffle, "Cas used to complain to Kevin all the time about Dean playing it. He even missed two dates with Cas, and he said it was 'cause of some big events in the game he just had to do!"

"Honey, I think you're confused," Stevie said, amused. "Dean is dating Gabriel."

Gabe exchanged worried glances with his brother and Kelly.

Jack shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Aunt Stevie! Cas and Dean were boyfriends! Coach Gabe and him would never date!"

The conversations in the dining room and the sounds of cutlery clinking against plates ceased, and silence fell heavy in the air.

"Jack, sweetheart," Helen said gently, "why do you think they dated? Are you confused?"

"They use to, Grandma!" He licked a strip maple syrup off his arm. "It's true! I think they should be boyfriends again. So does my mommy."

Helen looked to her daughter. "What's Jack talking about, Kelly?"

Kelly took a long drink of juice. "Uhm... I... Cas and Dean were a couple but they broke up and now we... we. Him and I, that is..." Her shoulders slumped. "Oh, forget it. I can't lie in front my son. Mom, Dad, everyone," she glanced around the room, "Cas is gay, and w-"

"I knew it!" Max interrupted, pointing at Castiel with his fork.

"- we aren't together," Kelly continued. "Mom, everytime I come home or even just call you try to set me up with some random guy, so I asked Cas to pretend to be my boyfriend so you'd stop."

"I told you to stop meddling," Jack Sr. muttered, sipping from his mug.

"I... it's not meddling," Helen insisted. "I was trying to help. You always say how busy you are at the law firm an-and with Jack... I just thought you never had time to find someone on your own."

"Oh, Mom. I know you meant well, but I'm fine. I haven't been interested in dating since Luke, considering how that ended. If I wanted a boyfriend, I'd find one on my own." She glanced at Gabriel. "Or something like that. "

"I was so bad you thought you had to pretend to be in a relationship with a homosexual? Not that you aren't a lovely man Castiel, but Kells, why didn't you ever tell me I was being obnoxious?"

"We tried," Charlie answered for her. "You never listened. I love you, Mom, but thank God for Stevie or else you never would have stopped."

"And Mom," Kelly went on, "sometimes I think you want to set me up because... well because you think Jack needs a dad, and that I'm not a good mother."

Helen got up and went over to her. "Honey, that could not be further from the truth."

Jack wiped at his mouth. "Mommy is the best mommy, ever!" 

"I might have been a bit... overbearing. I'm sorry." Helen wrapped her arms around her daughter. "And this sorry is directed at you too, Char."

"Thanks, Mom," she responded.

"I'm sorry I lied," Kelly said shyly, hugging back.

Castiel sat up straighter in his chair. "I apologize as well."

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. "Me too. Jack is right, I would never in a million years date Dean."

"I haven't lied about anything," Dean stated, taking his jacket and standing up. "Uhm, thanks for the food, but I think I should go."

Jack crossed his arms. "Aw, man. You just got here!"

"You don't have to," Helen said sincerely. 

"No, no. I'm intruding on your family. I need to head home."

"Dean, wait," Castiel exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Please don't go. Stay for a bit more."

Dean snorted. "First you wanted nothing to do with me, now you're begging me to stay? Jeeze, Cas. Make up your mind. What do you want?"

"You," Cas whispered, looking down.

Gabriel stood, his chair scraping against the floor. "Alright. I think that's enough. Will you all excuse me for a moment." He strutted toward his brother and Dean and grabbed them each at the elbow, dragging them outside. 

Dean pushed him off when they got down the stairs. "Thanks for the escort, but I can get to my car on my own."

He took two steps forward before Gabe grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"You aren't going anywhere. You two are going to stand here and listen to what I have to say."

"Gabe-" Cas started

"No. No talking while I am talking." He pointed at Dean. "You. You are a spoiled, insecure, brat."

Dean, obviously offended, looked at Gabe angrily. "Excuse me?"

"Ah!" Gabriel brought the fingers of his right hand and thumb together in a gesture that said "Be quiet". "You really think my brother would ever cheat on you? This man thinks the sun sets and rises with your say so." He put his hand up when he saw, from the corner of his eye, Castiel open his mouth. "I have had to listen to him for the past three years bitch and moan about you. 'Dean screeched at a college kid today for asking for my number', 'We had to leave the restaurant early because the waiter called me "handsome"', 'A dog walker at the park almost called the police when Dean yelled at him'. You're unhealthy bullshit is the bane of my existence. Yet, against all logic, Cas loves you more than anything. What he did that night was fucking stupid, but so are you."

Dean licked his lips and stared at the ground.

Gabe turned to his brother. "And you. You are a fucking idiot. A petty, childish idiot. This whole thing started because you refused to talk to him like a normal human being. Communicate your damn feelings, you fool! Whenever you have a problem with him, you try to ignore it instead of talking through it. You always end up complaining to me or Kevin or whoever is closest to you. "

Castiel rubbed his hands together. "I... guess you're right."

"I am. Now here is what is going to happen. Dean, you are going home and Cas is going with you. The long trip will do you two good. Nothin' to do but talk and talk and talk."

"I dunno..." Dean said, rubbing his arm. 

"I would need to get my stuff," Castiel said. "And what about you? You're gonna stay?"

Gabriel blinked at his brother. He hadn't thought of that. "Y-yeah. I guess so. You know what? I'm gonna get your crap. You two stay here."

When Gabriel opened the door to the Kline house, he heard the sounds of several running feet and chairs scraping against the floor. He saw Alicia push Fred's wheelchair through the entrance to the dining room.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked. Her and Kelly were standing a few feet from the front door.

"Was the sound too muffled for all of you to hear properly?"

Kelly and Charlie exchanged guilty looks. "Not really," Kelly answered. "You have a pretty loud voice. Grandpa could even kind of hear you."

Gabe rolled his eyes and walked over to where his brother had slept the night before. The toiletry kit was clipped to the handle and the bag was zipped up and ready to go. All he had to do was deflate the mattress and pack it in its' little bag.

"Uh..." Confused, he looked all around the mattress, trying to see if there were instructions printed on it.

"Let me help," Kelly said, kneeling next to him. "It's right over here..." She placed her hand on the valve he didn't notice, and without thinking he put his hand over hers.

"I... uh..." he mumbled. "I-I think you have to use the pump n-now?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. 

It was right next to the duffelbag, and when Gabriel picked it up, he immediately dropped it. He felt Kelly and Charlie's eyes on him as he picked up again.

As the mattress deflated, Gabe cleared his throat. "Since Cas and Dean are leaving, I was wondering if I could... maybe stay? I-I can just take the ride with them if I can't, I don't hav t-"

"You can stay," Kelly interrupted, smiling. "My parents wouldn't kick you out."

"Gr-great." 

Charlie helped him put the now flat mattress into its bag, and Gabe took it and the duffel outside. He looked around, confused at the lack of Dean and Cas. The car was still there, and he noticed movement in the backseat. He marched up to the window and knocked on it. When it rolled down, he was greeted with the sight of his brother, hair a mess, Dean sitting on his lap. Their mouths were matching shades of red.

"Don't ever knock on my window," Dean demanded.

Gabriel leaned down and directed his attention at Castiel. "You're supposed to be talking through your issues, not trying to get Dean pregnant."

Cas just blushed while Dean asked, confused, "How did you know I was a bottom?"

"Just by looking at you."

"Whatever," Dean grunted. He opened the door and the two got out, Gabe tossing the bags in.

"I think it might be rude leaving without saying goodbye," Cas stated, "and I think I should thank Helen and Jack Sr. for their hospitality."

As Gabe watched Dean watch him walk to the house, Gabriel said, "You should go say goodbye too. Especially to Jack."

Dean nodded and ran to catch up, speeding up the stairs past Cas and pulling the door open to hold it open for him. Kelly walked out as Dean came in, and she made her over to Gabe.

"Hey," she said. 

"Hey," he said back.

They were quiet for a minute, and Gabriel found it comfortable.

"About before? Under the mistletoe you asked me out and I didn't get to respond. So... yes." She leaned over and pecked the corner of his mouth.

"I... that was..." he stood straighter. "We weren't under the plant. We should probably do a repeat. And we would have to do it twice; once for before and the second because we'd be back under it."

"Makes sense to me."

As they walked to the house, Kelly hooked her arm around Gabriel's.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was grateful when Kevin offered to help him carry the boxes of pizza. They each carried two, and put them on the scratched knotty pine table. It had been cleared of its display of new arrivals, and along with the pizza had two bottle of Sprite, stacks of plastic cups, and paper plates on it. Red heart shaped balloons floated around and pink streamers hung from the ceiling. 

"Dean, kids," Cas called out. "Let's go, line up."

Dean stiffly walked over, each arm holding one of his kids, and Josephine latched onto his leg.

Kevin poured the soda while Cas distributed the pizza to all eleven kids. He warned each to be careful, told them to watch and make sure that they don't spill their drinks or burn their mouths.

"Anything else, Cas?" Kevin asked when all the kids were seated.

"No, that's everything," he replied. "Thank you again and Happy Valentine's Day. And flip the sign to 'closed' on your way out."

Dean hugged Castiel from behind, his arms around the man's chest, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

"Hello there," Castiel said, turning around in the embrace. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, but not for cheese." He pecked Cas on the mouth. 

"Kind of busy right now," Castiel pointed out, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder at the kids sitting on the carpet, chatting and chewing away.

Dean whined. "Why did I agree to this?"

Castiel tapped the middle of Dean's chest. "Because you have a good heart."

Dean had volunteered to watch the kids for the night so the parents could enjoy being alone on the holiday. And Cas had excitedly offered to have them spend their time at the store. Besides Dean's own kids and Josephine, Magda and Elijah were there as well as several of his cousin's kids. All of them, besides Ben and Emma, called Dean "Uncle Dean" and Cas found that adorable.

"I think my ass is better."

Castiel playfully slapped his shoulder and kissed him. As they got their own slices, the bell over the front door dinged and Jack came barreling in, his mom and Gabe behind him.

The boy skidded to a stop at the table. "Pizza!" 

"No dessert?" Gabe asked.

"I'm not made of money," Castiel said, irritated. 

Kelly rolled her eyes and poured a cup of soda. "You already have two cavities, you want another one?"

Gabriel peeled a pepperoni off his pizza and ate it. "I know how to handle myself, woman."

Cas left them to their playful bickering and took his food and drink to the back, where Dean was sitting in the biggest chair, book in his lap. He whispered "I love you" into his ear and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ignored the collective "Ew" he heard.

"Oh grow up," Dean told them. He opened the book that Jack had picked out earlier in the day, the first book in The Bad Guys series, and started to read.


End file.
